


钢铁侠的报复方式

by SugarDowney



Category: Amazing spider-man comic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 战甲play，daddy kink





	钢铁侠的报复方式

钢铁侠的报复方式

.

超级英雄到家的方式总是有那么一点特别。

Peter都不知道自己什么时候在沙发上睡着的，他被硬物敲击地板的咔哒声给吵醒。睁开眼一看，茶几上散落着他临睡前看的财务报表，而噪声的始作俑者就是站在那堆纸上的钢铁侠——是的，穿着战甲的钢铁侠。

“你回来了……”Peter困倦地打了个哈欠，他揉揉眼睛看了看表，才发现这时候已经凌晨两点了。“我以为你要明早才到家。”

“我以为你该睡在床上。”Tony回答，他随意捡起一张纸，阅读着上面的内容，“就这东西？我不觉得它比你的睡眠更重要。”

“什么叫‘就这东西’？你不要说得两个公司——Parker工业和Stark工业——的合作对你来说还不如下楼买个甜甜圈重要，好吗？”

“Well…这样说来，我应该为了你这样重视我而感到荣幸了，是吗？Parker总裁。”Tony笑着问，语气里透着一种Peter很熟悉的撩拨味道。

“嗯哼，”Peter从沙发上坐起来，他伸出脚踢了踢战甲，“你怎么在家穿成这样？”

“不喜欢？”金属手甲抓住那只光裸的脚掌，在Peter被冰得往后一缩的时候，轻轻捏住他的脚趾揉了一下。细碎的痒意让Peter没忍住笑了起来，他把脚掌交到战甲手心里，向后靠在椅背上懒洋洋回答，“喜欢啊，如果你不这么‘冷冰冰’的话。”

“我可以让你变得火热一点。”Tony低声说，战甲随之压了上来，抵住Peter的肩膀和一只膝盖，让他变成了背靠沙发曲着腿的姿势。

“你就这样？”Peter屈起手指敲了敲战甲，“这么多天不见，你居然要隔着一个铁罐子和我说话……这是什么报复吗？就为了上次我喝醉的事情？”

“Oh dear，这当然不是。”Tony轻笑一声，金属手甲从他的脚踝抚摸到腰线，途中经过臀部时很不怀好意地揉了一下，足以让Peter分清楚这到底是不是一个“报复”。

“恶趣味。”Peter评价道，尽管嘴上这样说，但是他的双腿向外打开了一点，反而更方便那只冷冰冰的手甲能触碰到他的更多皮肤。——话怎么说的来着？谁让他们是情侣呢，天下第一合拍的那种。连恶趣味、坏点子都总能重合在一起。

“喜欢这样？”Tony压低声音问，因为Peter的配合，得以让战甲完全挤到他双腿间，睡衣的柔软面料向上掀起，堆叠在Peter腰间，裸露出一片结实的腰腹肌肉。

在冰凉的金属质感贴到皮肤上时，Peter被刺激到深吸了口气，他难耐地在沙发上扭动了一下，看起来像是想要躲开不适的冷意，但是他眼角的红潮和不自觉向前顶弄战甲的腰胯动作足以证明一点：他确实喜欢这样。

睡裤面料实在过于轻薄，根本无法遮掩一个成年男性双腿间的正常反应。况且Peter根本没想过要掩饰，他一只手勾住战甲的肩膀，在靠近的同时，另一只手抓住放在他腰上的其中一只手甲往下按了按，“帮我……”他轻声说。

“这么多天不见，就不该对我说点好听的？”Tony如愿地把手甲移动到他双腿之间，却迟迟不去触碰那个重点位置，而是按住性器根部更敏感的小球缓缓地来回拨弄，直到听见了Peter的低喘为止。

“一周零四天，”Peter说，他的声音在这时候听来有点哑，没被发胶固定的头发有些垂下来遮住他的眼睛，让那张偶尔看起来有点稚嫩的脸显得非常棱角分明。明明他是那个躺在沙发上、双腿大开而看似姿态无力的一方，但你仍然无法剥夺身为Parker总裁那份成熟男人的性感，相反的，他似乎很有把握：“你不在的时候，晚上我一直在想你、我睡在你的枕头上、还穿过几回你的衬衫——Well，上面都是你的味道，幸好公司里的人没发现……唔！”

他的性器终于被一把握住，以一种挤压的手法上下动作着，并且如他所期望的，男人的声音听起来非常不冷静，“所以呢？Baby，你敢肯定没人发现Parker总裁因为穿着他男朋友的衣服而在会议桌上悄悄起了反应吗？”

Peter轻笑，“我猜应该没有。”他享受地软下腰来，硬实的性器头部因为这个动作而从睡裤边沿探了出来，在接触到手甲指尖的冰冷金属时还是哼了一声，声音沙哑，“好冰……”

“那你就负责让它变热一点，就和这里一样……”Tony说，接着径直将Peter的睡裤拉到胯骨以下，精神抖擞的性器整根弹出时甚至甩出了几滴前液，其中一些还溅到了钢铁侠的面甲上，而与皮肤温差极大的金属手甲直接圈住了硬直的器官。

Peter的腰用力颤了一下，发出一些迷茫的闷哼，又在Tony真正动作起来以后被欢愉占据了主调。——尽管这有点不可思议，但是他们都意识到Peter因为战甲的触碰而更兴奋了。

“看来我们真的得找时间谈谈你的‘kink’了……亲爱的，你到底还有多少我不知道的特殊情趣，嗯？”Tony有些惊讶，但他没有停下动作，而是尽力去照顾他所熟知的Peter的敏感点，对他来说，想把自己的男朋友变得更“糟糕”一点实在是太容易了。“不过说真的，我一点也不意外你会对我的战甲抱有性幻想，毕竟它真的很性感，对吧？”

Peter哼了一声，不知道是在表示肯定、还是单纯不赞同钢铁侠的自恋发言。

无论如何，Tony继续说了下去，以一种近乎引诱的语调，“但是你知道的，我们总是这么默契——我也想象过穿上这身战甲做现在的事，甚至……亲爱的，你知道这是‘纳米材质’做成的战甲吧？”

Peter这才分了点神出来，“什么意思？”

“这意味着……我可以让它变成任何我希望它成为的东西，”Tony炫耀似地说，“随时随地。”

“No way——”Peter略带慌乱的声音在清晰地感受到抵在腿间的一个突兀硬物时卡住了，不过他无法否认的是，在看见那截金红色的长度时，他的呼吸变得急促了。“这真是疯了……”Peter说，从颈侧开始向耳尖泛红，他腿间横亘着完全仿真、情趣玩具似的一截金属。Peter以蜘蛛侠的绝佳视力做担保——这东西绝对和他男朋友那个地方一模一样。

战甲沉下身，毫无隔阂地贴到了Peter裸露的性器上轻轻碾压着，金属表面过于圆滑、也不如真正的皮肤来得温热和柔软。但是Peter不得不承认，这感觉该死的好极了，他无法控制自己对Tony的恶趣味做出回应，甚至有意无意地试图把脚踝搭到战甲的腰后，好让那个敏感的器官得到更多来自于金属性器的刺激。

Tony为他的配合发出一声低笑，手甲拍了一下Peter的屁股，“Good boy，现在到你帮忙的时候了——转过身去，然后daddy将会好好照顾你。”

“Y-yes,daddy…”Peter情不自禁地呜咽一声，喘息着趴在了沙发靠背上，腰部被人往下按了按，好让他的屁股能高高地向后抬起。金属手甲揉捏着他的臀肉，Tony掌握着很好的力度，不会让他感到疼痛，同时又保持着非常有作用的刺激。

不得不说，被一身冷冰冰的战甲触碰的感觉其实很怪——在于你清楚地知道战甲并不能算得上是一个真正的人，这听上去就像是对“机器”和“金属”有什么奇怪性癖似的，可Peter就是没办法抗拒一切和Tony Stark有关的东西，尤其是这种落在皮肤上的冰冷触感和男人刻意的命令口吻结合在一起……更让Peter觉得他男朋友性感到让人发疯。

接着Tony从沙发靠枕底下摸出用了半管的润滑液（别管它为什么会在这里），并且毋庸置疑的，金属手指要更粗大一些，所以当Tony仅放入了一根手指时，就已经收到Peter很强烈的反应了，或许是金属与更热的内部接触产生的强烈温差所致，Peter能得到的刺激反而更多，当坚硬的金属指节开始在他体内抽插时，Peter几乎无法忍住他的呻吟。

“别咬嘴唇，daddy想听见你的声音。”Tony说，他一只手握住Peter窄细的腰部，另一只手在他身体里进进出出，让Peter不断地被他顶弄向前耸去、又在下一秒被无情地拉回到塞在体内的硬物上。

他们接近两周没见过面，也就是说彼此在这段时间里都不曾拥有任何性行为，这使得Peter非常的没有耐心。毕竟他说的话可一点不假，他的确很想Tony，也的确曾经穿着他男朋友的衬衫去过公司——至于他由此产生的生理反应是怎么解决的……那是个秘密，他准备在Tony下一次出差时打个视频电话向他的男朋友好好演示一下。

“够了，”Peter说道，他的嗓音因为忍耐的欲望而变得低哑，“你可以进来了……”

“就这样进去吗？”Tony明知故问，“你想要这个东西——”他意有所指地让金属性器在Peter的臀缝之间摩挲着，“要‘钢铁侠’进来吗？”

Peter把烫热的脸埋到手臂间，咬了咬嘴唇，轻声说：“是的。”

“安全词，Baby，给我一个安全词。”

Peter想了想，说：“‘iron’。”

“Nice choice，”Tony说，金属手甲握住Peter的性器鼓励似地撸动了几下，接着，那个被Peter期待已久的硬物终于抵到了他身后的入口上，头部微微陷入。男人沉声问：“现在该对daddy说什么？”

Peter深吸一口气，迫不及待回答：“Daddy,please…please come in.”

质地坚硬、表面冰凉的硬物如期顶入体内，因为金属材质的原因，原本应该圆滑的伞弧形头部也显得棱角有致，它强有力地推开层叠的紧热甬道，让Peter忍不住发出一种啜泣似的声音。

“——玩得开心吗，亲爱的，”

前方忽然出现一声突兀的问话，随着浴室的门敞开，薄荷味道的沐浴露随着男人的移动一步一步靠近到Peter跟前。一双深沉的蓝眸盯住他，Tony缓缓勾出一个笑容，“嗯？”

Peter只花了不到一秒就弄清了状况，“Tony Stark——啊！”他恼怒的喊声被战甲的用力顶入给撞得破碎，而Tony走过来隔着沙发靠背抬起Peter的下巴吻住了他，同时埋在Peter身体内的金属性器就像得到了指令似地开始快速动作起来，让Peter的声音变得断断续续：“你——你到底什么时候——嗯啊——回来的？”

“有一会儿了，但我真的很意外——Peter，我只不过去洗了个澡，你居然……”Tony咬着他的嘴唇装作无辜地控诉着Peter，一只手——真正属于人类的那只手顺着沙发靠背摸下，手指按在与其紧贴的乳粒上，Tony用两根手指拉扯着它，任由它在指尖逐渐挺立、涨硬如带果核的樱桃。“想不到你居然和我的战甲玩起来？”

Peter被这种夹杂着快感的疼痛弄得有些晕头转向，他报复性地在Tony下巴上咬了一下，低声骂了句“混蛋”。

但Tony只是笑了一声，接着放开了他的嘴唇。在男人直起身时，战甲也忽然勾住Peter的腿弯将他从沙发上抱了起来。

现在的他双腿大开着，尤其重心的忽然改变，整个人都重重落在埋在体内的金属性器上，这使得它忽然进入得非常深，径直顶到他的敏感点。他唯一能倚靠的重点变成了战甲托举着他的手臂，和仍然不断深入、又抽出的金属性器。

Peter完全能想象到现在的自己在Tony眼中会是什么样的，即使他们见过彼此的身体无数次，却还是让Peter忍不住在这种状况下脸红起来。

但他越是试图克制，身体内的那个硬物就越刻意地往他的敏感点上顶撞，而Peter也不会知道此时额发垂落、显露出些微脆弱的他在Tony眼中又有多性感。

“看看你——你看起来好极了，亲爱的，”Tony叹息似地说，他握住Peter的脚踝，将它们一起往上抬，直到他能看清楚被摩擦到发红的入口是如何被金红相间的金属性器一点点撑开的。他伸出手指，揉弄着那一圈不知是被润滑还是体液打湿的柔嫩肌肉，眼神发暗，“我曾经想象过这一幕，想象看着你被进入……但我不愿意与任何人分享你，不过好在你的男朋友是个天才——”Tony冲他挑眉，接着Peter感受到自己的臀肉被男人向两边分开了些，金属性器的过分深入甚至在他的腹部顶出了一个微妙的凸起。

“所以感觉怎么样？拥有两个Tony Stark——感觉好吗？”

Peter口是心非地抿起嘴唇，“不……”

“‘不’？——亲爱的，你真该看看自己的表情再说话。”Tony好笑地握住了Peter已经兴奋到极点的性器，掌心包裹着不断滴落前液的头部打圈揉弄着，同时轻轻按住他腹部被金属性器顶出的凸起。

Peter几乎要哭出来了，生理性的泪水打湿了他的睫毛，让他的眼睛看起来湿漉漉的。透着一份并不与他违和的可爱。他忽然抬起原本垂在身侧的手臂，再也无法忍受地勾住了Peter的肩膀，“我要你，daddy……我要你进来。”

就像Peter Parker天生无法抵御来自他男朋友的魅力一样，Tony往往同样无法在这种时刻对Peter说不。金属性器迅速从Peter体内退出，纳米材质重新归回到战甲腹部，身体深处陡然泛起的空虚感让Peter有些不知所措，但入口处的一圈肌肉还没来得及收拢就被重新顶开了。

系在腰上的浴巾被扔到地板上，Peter仍被战甲抱在怀里，但他的肩膀却被一只温暖的手按住，更热的硬物取代了金属深深埋进他的体内，让两人都为此发出满足的喘息。Peter更迷恋与真实的、汗湿的温热皮肤紧贴在一起的这种感受，他靠在Tony肩上，侧过脸咬着男人耳朵，低声说：“再用力一点……”

“战甲和我……你更喜欢哪一个？”Tony停下了动作故意问，同时Peter感觉到那只冰冷的手甲握住了他的性器——这感受起来就像个奇怪的“威胁”，好像Peter只要回答得不对，其中一方（他男朋友或者是他男朋友的战甲）就将停止为他带来快感似的。

“当然是你。”Parker总裁选择了一个很聪明的答案——现在他的秘书Anna再也不能指责他根本不懂得要怎么和人谈条件来达到自己的目的了——他一边勾住Tony的脖子亲吻他的男朋友，一边却向着握住性器的金属手甲挺动着，亲吻也掩盖不住他愉悦的喘息。

“你还真是……”Tony无奈地笑了，不过他只短短地叹息一声就重新进入了Peter的身体，并且战甲也没有停下对Peter的抚慰。同时给了Peter所需要的一切，直到他得到了经过一周零四天之后最棒的高潮。

——没办法，谁让不管是Tony Stark还是钢铁侠都那么的爱蜘蛛侠呢？


End file.
